Destiny
by Matt Ryan
Summary: Before the battle with Majin Vegeta, Goku had already attained the third level of Super Saiyan. He let Vegeta take control of the battle so his pride wouldn't be damaged any further. But what if Goku had gone Super Saiyan Level Three and tried to take out Vegeta?


Destiny

Majin Vegeta stared down his adversary.

"We will fight _now._" he proclaimed.

Suddenly he reached for his head, and collapsed to his knees.

"You will do as I command!"

Babidi screamed in his mind, ___"Now, kill the Kaioshin and then you can have your little spar. PARARARAPPA!"_

Vegeta struggled a bit, looking up at the Supreme Kai ever so slowly. All three of the heroes could see Vegeta's eyes flare red, along with M on his forehead. Vegeta's hand flinched, almost charging a ki blast to annihilate the mohawked God. Then...

"I will do as I wish!" Vegeta yelled, "I have but one goal, and that is to defeat Kakarot once and for all! You may control my mind, Babidi, but you can never take away... MY PRIDE!"

Goku's face kept its sternness as Vegeta flared up more and more energy, suppressing Babidi's full control. Goku smiled as the electricity began to swarm around his opponent, meaning that Vegeta had attained the next Super Saiyan level, just as Gohan had oh so many years ago.

"NOW!" Vegeta exclaimed, balling his fist in anger, "Let us begin this! Yes, heh, this is our destiny, Kakarot. This is how we were meant to be, squaring off in this final cataclysmic battle! It'll be so glorious. Come, Kakarot! Come and meet your doom!"

Vegeta reared back and prepared to lunge at Goku.

"Gohan, Kaioshin," Goku quickly spurted, "Get inside Bibidi's ship! Try and stop him! GO!"

Gohan and the Supreme Kai nodded and jumped into the already open ship.

At that same moment, Vegeta reached Goku and delivered a crushing blow to his stomach, sending him flying backwards, but not off his feet.

Vegeta laughed, something Goku had rarely seen.

_Should I let him gain the advantage? _Goku thought to himself, _Let him regain his pride? ...no. The world cannot afford me giving my power to Buu. I'm going to have to take charge..._

Vegeta powered up again and flew a few inches into the air.

"Come on, Kakarot!" he yelled, "What are you waiting for!?"

"I have been a Super Saiyan for much longer than you have, which means I have more experience with the power-up. Let me give you a little lesson."

Goku balled his fists and transformed.

"This is just a normal Super Saiyan. You've seen it before."

Goku screamed and transformed again, this time electricity crackling around him.

"This is the next level. Gohan attained it first, but I've known how to do it for years. I guess you could call it Super Saiyan Level Two."

Goku let out a slight laugh.

"And this..."

Suddenly the mountains surrounding them began to crumble. Vegeta's brow furrowed as he stared blankly at Kakarot. There was something going on here that Vegeta, in all his intelligence, couldn't put his finger on.

Goku began to yell, his lungs emitting tiny ki blasts in his breath. Goku was nothing but a pure powerhouse.

Miles away, two figures were training in a forest, when the surrounding trees began to fall.

"Tien!" Chaozu cried, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know, Chaozu." Tien muttered, "There's a power. It's huge. It's... Goku? Chaozu, we better get over there..."

More miles away, Trunks and Goten stopped their peeing on a mountainside mid-stream in order to assess the fact that this massive energy had caused them to wet themselves.

"Trunks?" Goten muttered, "Wh-what was that?"

"I dunno." Trunks muttered back, "I g-guess it was jus' an earthquake... but that power! Goten, let's go!"

"Right!"

Near where Babidi's ship once lay, two stone figures would've certainly been screaming in disbelief. Of course, Krillin and Piccolo were in no condition to do so now.

Back at the Tenkaichi Boudokai, Mr. Satan started jumping around to avoid the cracks in the earth being formed by this massive energy release.

Suddenly a crack opened, and the world champion fell inside.

Maybe I won't be so lucky this time...

he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up to see the face of his savior and couldn't decided whether to gasp or be thankful.

"Now I want _forty_ million zeni." Android 18 smiled, placing him on the ground next to Marron, "I'll be back later."

Android 18 headed for the source of the power.

"What's going on?!" cried the Boudokai Announcer, running towards Yamcha and the others.

"It's some kind of humongous power." Yamcha stated, "This isn't a bad thing, though. It's... heh, it's Goku! Guys, I'm gonna go check it out."

In Babidi's ship, Gohan and Kaioshin were almost down to Buu's chamber. However the earthquake rocked them first.

"What is that?!" Kaioshin yelled.

"It's my dad!" Gohan smiled.

"We must get to Majin Buu quickly, lest Goku's earth shaking awaken him!"

Gohan nodded and looked above him for a second, before following the Supreme Kai.

At the battlefield, Goku was enveloped in a white light, one that blinded Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince shielded his eyes, and when it was over, he removed his hand, only to wish he hadn't.

"...this is Super Saiyan Level Three."

Vegeta gasped at this new transformation. _Impossible! He can't do this! I'm stronger than him! I can defeat him! I can kill him!_

Vegeta yelled and ran at Goku, who merely blocked Vegeta's dashing punch with but a finger. The prince backed up and delivered a series of punches and kicks, which Goku all blocked. He backed up and extended one hand outwards, the thumb tucked inwards.

"BIG BANG!"

Goku let the blast come to him, and then held out his index finger to hold the blast stationary. Then he flung it outwards, into the sun so it would not cause any harm. Suddenly Vegeta was behind him.

"FINAL FLASH!"

Goku turned around and kicked the blast back at Vegeta, causing the prince to duck out of it's way. He came back up and saw the two interlocked hands above him. Goku smiled and came down with a swift blow to Vegeta's head, sending him barreling into the ground.

_Through_ the ground. Into Babidi's ship. Right past Gohan and Kaioshin. Past Babidi and Dabura. Right into Buu's egg...

Tien, Chaozu, Trunks, and Goten all arrived at the same time.

"So, you must be Trunks." Tien smiled, "And you're Gohan's brother? Heh, I missed a lot."

"I know you!" Goten smiled, "You're Tien! My brother told me a lot about you!"

"As did my Uncle Yamcha." Trunks chimed in.

"Well, boys," Tien frowned, "I'm afraid we have no more time for chit-chat. See that over there, that's your dad, Goten. He's reached some sort of new Super Saiyan level. Hmm... Chaozu, can you get into Goku's mind?"

"Yes." Chaozu muttered, connecting with the still heavy breathing Goku.

_Goku! _Chaozu cried out mentally, _What's going on!? Tien, Trunks, and Goten are here. What can we do?_

Get away. Goku replied, _I screwed up. Get far, far away..._

Chaozu was not one to argue with Goku, and told the others immediately.

"Alright," Tien sighed, "We might be out of our league. C'mon, kids. I'll take you back to Chi-Chi and Bul... kids?"

Tien looked up and saw Trunks and Goten heading for Goku.

"Dammit." Tien cursed, "Chaozu, you get out of here. I'm gonna try and save those kids!"

Chaozu nodded.

In Babidi's ship, Vegeta's powerful body was not deflected by Buu's egg, but rather he crashed into it, breaking it open. Vegeta rubbed his head for a second and then opened his eyes, only to see the large pink hand in his face.

"My turn!"

Boom.

Goku could see that the entire ship was being filled with an eerie pink light. He had felt Vegeta's energy be disintegrated, with Gohan, Kaioshin, Babidi, and Dabura following soon after. This Buu had killed them all.

"Damn." Goku muttered, "I screwed up so bad..."

Yamcha and Android 18 had been flying together, and met Chaozu right before reaching the mountain range where Goku and the others were.

Chaozu filled them in.

''He what?!" Yamcha exclaimed, "Listen, Chaozu, those kids can hold their own. They don't need Tien. But if Goku told them to get out of there, it must be something serious. Chaozu, go to the Tenkaichi Boudokai and inform the others of what's going on. 18, let's get to Goku."

For once, Android 18 took orders. It was an order she liked after all...

Trunks and Goten were halfway to Goku, when they felt Tien pull them back.

"What're you to doing?!" he cried, "Goku said to get out of here. Let's go!"

"We can't!" Goten retorted.

"He'll need help!" Trunks chimed in.

Tien looked at them for a few seconds.

"Fine." he sighed, "But if you two are staying, I am too."

The three of them flew over to where Goku was hovering.

"I thought I told you to leave?!" Goku exclaimed when he saw them, "Damn, it's to late now. Majin Buu has been released. But he didn't reach full power. We might just have to try and take him on..."

Tien and the kids nodded, as Yamcha and Android 18 appeared next to them.

"We'll help!" Yamcha smiled.

"Never one to miss a good fight." Android 18 sighed.

Goku looked down at the ship.

He saw the pink light grow stronger.

"He's coming." Goku whispered, "He coming for us..."

As soon as Dabura was killed, Krillin and Piccolo began flying towards Goku.

"You felt it too?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah," Krillin muttered, "I can't... I can't feel Gohan, or Kaioshin. But Goku... his power is just so massive..."

"It is." Piccolo replied, trying not to focus on the death of Gohan, "Tien is there. So is Trunks and Goten. Yamcha too, which I can only imagine Android 18 being there too."

"18?" Krillin asked, "Let's go. I wanna be by her side..."

Goku reared his arms to his side.

"Kame...hame..."

Yamcha covered his ears.

"HA!"

Sure enough, the blast caused a mini-sonic boom. It shot straight into the ship, with hopes of killing Majin Buu outright.

Goku let go of the blast and waited.

"My turn!"

Goku turned and looked to see Buu behind him, his palm outstretched. A ki blast formed, one that not even Goku could dodge right now. It fired...

"SHIN KIKOHO!"

Tien knocked the blast away, his hands in the triangular position he had trademarked. Buu frowned and suddenly appeared next to Tien. The three-eyed warrior gasped as Buu grabbed hi neck and twisted, killing him instantly.

Chaozu was in the process of telling Chi-Chi their status, when he felt Tien's ki drop to nothingness. He turned and screamed to the sky.

"TIEN!"

Goku watched in horror as Tien's limp body fell to the ground.

"You... monster!" Goku exclaimed.

Goku attacked Buu head-on, but his punches were getting nowhere with Buu's gelatin-like body. Goku kicked and his leg embedded itself in Buu's stomach.

"MY TURN!"

Buu kicked back, sending Goku into the ground. Buu smiled as a small bit of electricity emitted from his antenna. It headed straight for Goten.

"NO!" Goku yelled, too late.

Buu smiled as he beheld the chocolate Goten in front of him. Buu inhaled deeply and swallowed the candy, adding Goten's power to his own.

Goku lunged at Buu again, trying to punch him in the gut. Buu smiled and bounced his tummy at Goku, sending the Saiyan into the ground. Buu began to hover down, and electricity crackled around his antenna.

It fired.

But it was cut off. Buu looked up to see his antenna fall to the ground, then looked to his right to see Krillin with his hand in that familiar Kienzan position.

Buu smiled and flew over to Krillin, holding out his hand to fire a ki blast, only to have his hand removed by a Kienzan from Android 18.

"Thanks, honey." Krillin smiled, flying away from Buu.

"Any time." she sighed.

Buu's face had turned to one of pure anger, and now he flew towards 18. But Piccolo knocked him away. Buu turned to Piccolo, but Trunks shot him back. Buu went for Trunks, but Yamcha has something to say about that.

When it was all said and done, Buu was too confused to attack anyone and floated in mid-air, wondering what to do.

"Now..." Goku muttered, thinking of his dead friends and allies, "MY TURN! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku fired the blast at Buu, who didn't even seem to notice it. When the smoke cleared from the massive blast, Buu was gone, the others had been tossed back a few hundred feet, and ever mountain for ten miles had been demolished.

So, their battles over, the Z-Warriors returned to their lives in peace. Vegeta, Tien, Gohan, Goten, and Kaioshin were revived with the Dragonballs shortly, and Goku returned to his afterlife with King Kai. All was back to normal for the Z-Warriors.

Some time later, they attended a funeral. That one was for Mr. Satan, who had been shot and killed by a couple of crooks. He died from loss of blood, which meant he did not necessarily die due to the criminals, and therefore could not be wished back.

"If only he had had just one friend." Videl muttered, resting her head on Gohan's shoulder, "One friend who would've been with him always and protected him from danger."

"Yeah," Gohan smiled, "We all need a friend like that. But maybe it was his destiny to die. To go to the otherworld and learn true martial arts. Maybe we all are slaves to destiny..."

The End

You have now seen how one change in the events of Dragonball Z (Goku going Super Saiyan 3 during the Majin Vegeta fight). No innocents were killed save for those Majin Vegeta annihilated, and Buu never used his Genocide attack, mainly because he never became Super Buu!

I might write more AU fics. I'm not sure. Please review. I love those things. Also go read "Goodbyes", my first attempt at a truly touching fic.

Also, feel free to Email me at superguymatt and visit my webpage at rpg/MATTSPAGE. Thanks, and...

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


End file.
